Der Blick durchs Schlüsselloch
by MmeGrindylow
Summary: Ein heimlicher Blick durchs Schlüsselloch macht zum Colin Creevey Beobachter. Femmeslash und ungewöhnliche Spielarten!


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört rein gar nichts an dieser Story und es lässt sich leider auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Alle Rechte an den Figuren, Orten etc liegen bei J.K. Rowling.  
Nicht mal Plot wird sich hier finden lassen, auf das irgendwer Besitzansprüche stellen würde. Die rege Phantasie gehört allerdings mir und das ohne Zweifel.

**Summary:** Ein heimlicher Blick durchs Schlüsselloch macht zum Colin Creevey Beobachter.

**A/N:** Es handelt sich um Femmeslash. Wer sowas nicht mag sollte das Lesen sein lassen!

**Warning:** Es kommt zu etwas ausgefallenen Spielarten des Liebesspiels, also lesen auf eigene Gefahr ;)

Colin Creevey war schon immer neugierig. Er beobachtete seine Umwelt ständig und sobald etwas nicht für seine Augen gedacht war, pirschte er sich an, um doch einen heimlichen Blick zu erhaschen.  
Er sammelte private Augenblicke seiner Mitmenschen wie andere Kinder Abziehbildchen. Es gab so viel zu sehen, wenn man nur unbemerkt nah genug herankam.  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass er diese Augenblicke nicht einfangen konnte, um sie davor zu bewahren mit der Zeit im Gedächtnis zu verblassen. Doch dann schenkten ihm seine Eltern zum Geburtstag einen Fotoapparat. Und sie öffneten ihm damit das Tor zum Paradies...

Colin hatte schon seit seinem dritten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts ein Auge auf Ginny Weasley geworfen, aber sie hatte immer nur einen guten Kumpel in ihm gesehen. Wie er diesen Satz mittlerweile hasste: "Lass uns doch Freunde bleiben."  
Und während die anderen fröhlich anbandelten, sich wieder trennten und erneut irgendwen fanden, war er immer nur der nette Kumpel, wenn überhaupt jemand Notiz von ihm nahm.

Er musste einfach herausfinden wie er Ginnys Herz endlich für sich gewinnen konnte. Also beobachtete er sie, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bot. Colin führte akribisch Buch über Ginnys Vorlieben und Angewohnheiten. Etliche Fotos belegten diese hartnäckigen Nachforschungen und sie zierten mittlerweile das ganze Innenleben seines Schrankes, der beinahe wie ein Ginny-Weasley-Gedächtnisaltar wirkte.  
So langsam wurde aus harmloser Verliebtheit eine Besessenheit. Colin folgte seiner Klassenkameradin überall hin, um jede ihrer Bewegungen zu registrieren. Seiner ständigen Überwachung entging nichts.   
In Colins Notizbuch war minutengenau vermerkt mit wem sie sich in den letzten Monaten getroffen hatte, welche Kleidung sie getragen hatte, sogar erlauschte Gesprächsfetzen standen mit Datum und Uhrzeit versehen darin oder was sie gegessen und getrunken hatte. Er wusste sogar welchen ihrer Körperteile sie zuerst abtrocknete, wenn sie aus der Dusche trat.

Nur eines hatte er bisher noch nicht getan: Einen Blick in ihren Schlafsaal riskiert. Die Mädchenschlafsäle waren in Hogwarts zu gut gesichert. Doch auch diese letzte Hürde würde er nun überwinden können.  
Die Treppe konnte schließlich nicht mehr erkennen, dass er ein Junge war, wenn er diesen Trank brauen würde, der ihn für genau eine Stunde in ein Mädchen verwandeln sollte. Endlich wäre es keine Rutschpartie mehr, die ihn wohlmöglich vor den Augen seiner Mitschüler als Spanner entlarvte.  
Der Geschlechtsumwandlungssaft war fertig und Colin machte sich auf den Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Dieses Mal ohne daran gehindert zu werden.

Als Colin sich mit klopfendem Herz der Tür des Sechstklässlerschlafsaales näherte, hörte er zwei Mädchen unterdrückt kichern. Ginny hatte mal wieder Besuch von dieser sonderbaren Luna. Was sie wohl jeden Nachmittag taten, wenn sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen wie zwei Verschwörerinnen?  
Heute würde er ihr Geheimnis lüften. Der Gryffindor frohlockte innerlich, weil ihm dieser clevere Plan geglückt war. Niemand versteckte sich vor Colin Creevey, weil er immer einen Weg finden würde, alles zu beobachten. Er wusste, dass er alles erreichen konnte, wenn er sich nur anstrengte.

Ginnys Stimme war unverkennbar: "Luna, das kitzelt."  
Selbst durch die dicke Tür klang Luna verträumt: "Entspann dich einfach und schließ deine Augen."  
Colin ließ sich auf die Knie herab, um dann einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch zu werfen. Zum Glück hatte Ginny direkt das erste Bett und die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen. Unser heimlicher Beobachter hatte freie Aussicht auf das Geschehen im Schlafsaal. Was er sah, trieb ihm ziemlich schnell einen rosigen Hauch auf die glühenden Wangen. Wer hätte gedacht, was Mädchen alles mit einer Mooszwitschererfeder anfangen können?

Ginny war splitterfasernackt und ihre Hände waren mit einem Seidenschal am Bettpfosten festgebunden. Ihre helle Haut bildete einen faszinierenden Kontrast zum schwarzen Satinlaken und sah samtweich aus. Da ihre Beine gespreizt waren, konnte man den rötlichen Flaum , der ihre Scham bedeckte, gut erkennen.  
Luna kniete mit dem Rücken zur Tür zwischen Ginnys Beinen. Sie war ebenfalls vollkommen nackt. Ihre blonden Haare fielen in leichten Wellen bis auf ihre Schulterblätter und sie hatte tatsächlich ein Tatoo eines Löwen auf dem linken Rippenbogen.  
Mit einer Feder streichelte die Ravenclaw an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin entlang. Colin konnte fast die Gänsehaut am eigenen Leib erspüren, die so bei Ginny erzeugt wurde. Die Berührungen waren voller Zärtlichkeit.

Mit quälender Langsamkeit bewegte sich die Feder von Lunas Hand sachte geführt bis hin zur Schambehaarung. Dort neckte sie die leicht gekringelten Härchen. Ginny stöhnte leise auf und ihr Unterleib reckte sich der Feder entgegen. Ihre Schamlippen wurden zart liebkost. Man konnte das leichte Zittern vor Lust bereits erahnen. Luna brachte es fertig mit der Feder zu Ginnys leicht vor Erregung angeschwollenem Kitzler vorzudringen. Die Gryffindor hauchte nach Atem ringend: "Luna, wie schaffst du es mich mit dieser Feder fast zum Kommen zu bringen?"  
Luna raunte verführerisch: "Feder oder doch lieber Zunge?"  
Ginny keuchte auf: "Du machst mich fertig! Lass mich deine Zunge spüren bis ich nicht mehr kann."  
"Wie lautet das Zauberwort?", fragte Luna mit plötzlich ganz bestimmt klingender Stimme.  
"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte...", bettelte Ginny schon fast.  
Die Ravenclaw befahl: "Du wirst dich beherrschen bis ich dir sage, dass du kommen darfst!"  
"Luna?"  
"Ja, Süße?"  
"Ich halts nicht mehr lange..."  
"Du wirst warten bis ich dir erlaube zu kommen!"

Luna strich nochmal mit der Feder über Ginnys sich windenden Körper, ganz besonders ihren Bauch und ihre Schenkel. Während sie sich vorbeugte, um den rothaarigen Flaum zu küssen, legte sie ihre Hand auf die Bauchdecke ihrer Freundin.  
Dann bedeckte sie ihren ganzen Intimbereich mit liebevollen Schmetterlingsküssen. Zuletzt brachte die Ravenclaw endlich ihre Zunge ins Spiel. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zungenspitze an Ginnys Schamlippen entlang bis diese sich ihr verlangend entgegenwand. Ihre Zunge beschrieb leichte Kreisbewegungen um den erregt bebenden Kitzler. Die Gryffindor stöhnte laut und ihr Becken zuckte ekstatisch. Sie wand sich in den Fesseln und ihre Augen spiegelten Lust und Leidenschaft.

Luna umschloss die Klitoris ihrer Freundin zärtlich mit ihren Lippen. Sie saugte mit gleichbleibend rhythmischen Mundbewegungen daran. Ginny stellte ihre Beine auf und hob das Becken an. Das Saugen wurde allmählich schneller. Immer wieder ließ Luna ihre Zungenspitze zusätzlich über die Schamlippen fahren.  
Ginny benetzte ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen. Ihre Atmung wurde ebenso schneller wie Lunas Liebkosungen. Luna streichelte währenddessen die Innenseite der Oberschenkel ihrer Freundin und eine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Bauch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick unterbrach Luna und befahl: "Komm!"  
Plötzlich hob Ginny ihren Unterleib noch höher an. Alle Muskeln schienen sich anzuspannen. Ein lautes Stöhnen begleitete diesen Moment. Ihr Unterleib zuckte immer noch, als ein goldener Strahl plätschernd auf das Laken traf. Dann sank sie schwer atmend in ihre Kissen zurück. Luna lächelte und hielt einen Finger an die Quelle der warem Flüssigkeit, die sich langsam auf dem Laken ausbreitete. Mit neckendem Unterton fragte sie: "Erleichtert, Liebling?"  
Ginny lachte leise, woraufhin die Lache noch ein wenig wuchs. "Oh ja und wie..."

Ziemlich abrupt wurde der heimliche Beobachter von polternden Schritten auf der Treppe unterbrochen. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen geballt wirbelte Colin auf der Stelle herum. Das durfte nicht sein!  
Doch er würde sich jetzt nicht erwischen lassen. Innerlich fluchend, stolperte er so schnell wie möglich die Treppe herunter. Eine fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifende Drittklässlerin kam ihm mit einem Berg Bücher auf dem Arm entgegen. Als sie Colin sah, stutzte sie. "Wer bist du denn?"  
Ohne zu antworten setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
Rasend vor Eifersucht und gleichzeitig irgendwie entsetzt und erregt, nahm er keine Notiz von dem Mädchen. Seltsamerweise war der einzige klare Gedanke, den er in diesem Moment fassen konnte: _Wieso habe ich meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei gehabt?_


End file.
